A Different Adventure
by viridianaln9
Summary: Young Justice/Avengers Fic AU: Unrelated one-shots of different things.
1. A Bat In The Tower

**A Different Adventure**

Summary: **Young Justice/Avengers Fic AU: Unrelated one-shots of different things.**

Note: **So this is the next story. I have begun with one of the shots and I hope that you guys like it. So _Rose_ I hope that you like this, I hope all of you guys like it. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **A Different Adventure**

 **One: A Bat In The Tower**

"So do we have to attend the party today?" Clint asked. They had been ordered really to attend a party in the Tower for charity that they had to do.

"Yes, it is required for all of you to attend." Coulson told them all.

"Hey, we get to dress up." Darcy told Jane and Natasha. Toni who was drinking coffee to everyone in the table seemed quieter and had a slight glint in her eyes like she was happy.

"Hey, Stark why are you smiling?" Clint asked her.

"Don't worry about it little Clint." Toni said with a smile before walking away.

"Jarvis, has Toni slept at all?" Steve asked.

"In-deed she has Captain Rogers." Jarvis replied and for some reason everyone could hear the amuse voice there.

"I suppose we should get ready."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The party was in full swing and all the Avengers were there save one who hadn't shown up at all.

"She better not be missing this, because I swear." Clint said.

"Miss Stark cannot be this irresponsible." Steve said, he turned to Pepper who was smiling. "Miss Potts, are you sure that Toni will come?" he asked.

"Yes, Steve." Pepper said with a smile. "She just got a surprise."

"What surprise/" Dr. Banner asked.

"Oh, someone she will be happy to see they haven't seen each other for the past 8 months if I am right." Pepper said walking away.

"Who do you think that she means?" Darcy asked them.

"Oh, here she comes." Thor said with a smile. Everyone turned to see Toni with a man with her. The one to recognize him was Darcy.

"That's Bruce Wayne, no fucking way." Darcy said.

"Who's Bruce Wayne?" Steve asked.

"Come on Steve, S.H.I.E.L.D. should have at-least given you the details, he is the Prince of Gotham basically, he is just as rich as Toni and is the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, he is like the hottest guy and I believe was Sexiest Man Alive two years running and Most Eligible Bachelor." Darcy told him. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. "What I thought he was hot."

"So he came with Toni."

"I do believe they have been dating on-and-off for many years." Natasha told him. "I believe they were childhood sweet-hearts."

"There's also the fact that Wayne has a kid now, he adopted him." Dr. Banner told them.

"Huh, I am not the only one who keeps up with celebrity news." Darcy said with a smile.

#

They hadn't seen Toni in all the night she was just in the arms of Bruce Wayne and dancing with him. It seemed they were in their own world, so when finally she came to them she was laughing.

"Hi, guys are you having fun."

"Not as much as you Stark." Clint said.

"Shut-it." Toni said.

"So this is your team?" everyone looked to the man standing next to her.

"Yeah, this is the entire band." Toni said. "Captain Icicle, Clint, my Science Bro, The God of Thunder, Natashlie, Science Sis and My Favorite."

"Whoo, she called me her favorite." Darcy told them with a smile. "Hello Mister Wayne, are you dating Toni."

"Darcy!" Jane said.

"What everyone was wondering?" Darcy told him.

"Bruce is my fiancé." Toni told him.

"What?" the team asked.

"Yes, we've been engage for 8 months if my fiancé would stop giving me reason to worry." Bruce said with a smile. He meant about her going up the wormhole.

"Really; Mister Accident in the Alps." Toni said. Bruce just held her close and they could see the ring in Toni's finger they were surprised that it wasn't so huge. She was speaking of when he didn't tell her about the Bane breaking his back.

"It's not like I meant to." Bruce said with a smile and raised her hand to his kissing it. The group was shocked they had never seen Toni like this.

"Stop being a flatterer." Toni told him.

"Anyways, it is good to meet you but Antonia and I have more time together." Bruce took Toni away and they were dancing.

"I wonder if they are going to elope." Darcy asked as she saw them danced.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Seeing A Hero

**A Different Adventure**

Note: **I hope that you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank** _ **Guest1, Anime hotty lover.18, Guest2, Rose, Guest3, Beth and Red Water Rose**_ **for the reviews. Remember guys that all the one-shots are unrelated, I might go back to some but not all of them. This is will be short and it was something I kept thinking about because of CAWS.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **A Different Adventure**

 **Two: Seeing A Hero**

"I really want to go." Clark told his parents. He was going to go to Washington DC for a field-trip with his class. He really wanted to go.

"Alright, Clark but you must be careful." Pa Kent said to him.

"I will, I promise." Clark told them both.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Clark and Lana were both walking in the museum. Clark wanted to see everything know about it.

"I didn't really want to come." Lana told him.

"Why know, this is fun?" Clark asked her.

"I don't see the point and history is sort of boring." Lana told him. They both walked without noticing they had moved away from the group. Clark walked forward to see the group of people inside. He walked inside and looked around.

"Hey, this is about Captain America." Lana told him.

' **The Living Legend and Symbol of Courage'** it read as they went in.

' _The story of Captain America is one of bravery, courage and sacrifice.'_ The voice said and Clark looked around.

' _His Howling Commandoes'_ Clark heard the voice and looked at the picture of them. He wondered why Captain America would save the world.

' _He saved 1000 men, including one that would become my husband as it turns out.'_ Clark looked at the Peggy Carter video and it shocked him.

"Is this the price." He said to no one.

"The Captain was a real hero." Lana told him. "No one knows if they will ever be someone like him again."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
